Hurt
by FemmePhantom
Summary: Post PB.  Jack did sign up with mercs after Riddick didn't follow through on his promise.  She was sold into slavery, and Riddick goes to get her back.  But is he too late?  This story is rated M for adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it ain't mine.**

**A/N: This story is a lot darker than my normal stuff. Fair warning. I'm also not quite sure where it's going or if it's even worth pursuing. So please leave me a review at the end and tell me what you think. Also, funnily enough, this was inspired by watching the gag reel from **_**Firefly**_**. Fans of the show will probably be able to recognize the line, and I hope you enjoy this piece.**

**And a big thanks to LiasonFan2 for being my faithful beta on this chap.**

* * *

It never failed to amaze Riddick that there was a 'Chinatown' on every planet; and apparently, Caligula was no different.

He fended off various vendors and pimps as he maneuvered his way through the red light district. He already knew what he wanted, and where he could get it. If his intel was right, that is.

Ten months he'd been looking for her, and his searching had finally brought him to this God-forsaken place.

He stopped at rundown building, its harsh neon lights only accentuating the peeling paint and water damage.

_The Him-A-Laya_ the sign read. It seemed like every Chinatown had one of those, too. Riddick did a quick scan of the building, looking for the security cameras and any possible alarm trips.

Satisfied that he'd located them all, he turned his attention to the girls on display in the windows. The glass had that special two-way tint, so the customers could see them, but they couldn't see the customers.

There were only two rooms for display, but each room had at least four women in it. Most of them were touching themselves provocatively, and moving seductively to a song he couldn't hear.

Riddick ignored their writhing bodies and come hither stares as he searched for the object of his quest. His eyes ran over each individual girl as he looked for the one who had never ceased to be a thorn in his side. Not finding her in the first display, he moved on to the second one.

Bingo.

There she was, reclining on a stained couch, wearing nothing more than a glorified bra and an ankle length skirt with a slit all the way up to her thigh. He had ceased being able to see in color years ago, but if he had to guess, the outfit was red.

Her eyes were closed, her mouth was parted, and her hair was fanned out around her. She'd changed a lot since he'd last seen her, but even without seeing the shimmering jade of her eyes, he knew it was her.

He stepped away from the window and moved to the door. It was time to put his plan into action.

His nose was assaulted with the scents of sex, incense, and unwashed bodies as he entered the shop; and cheesy, generic, Asian-styled music filled the air. He almost sneered at it.

The tinkling of the bell above the door alerted the clerk that a customer had come in. "I be right with you," a heavily accented voice came from the back.

Riddick traced the outline of his shiv with his thumb as he waited for the clerk, and tried no to think of how lifeless she had looked through the glass.

"Welcome, welcome" the fleshmonger said as he stepped out of the back room and pulled the napkin he'd been using as a bib from his shirt.

"I am Meng Fan, how can I help you today? Would you like to see a menu?"

Riddick bristled, but kept his voice even as he spoke. "How much is that geisha in the window, the one with the long, dark hair?"

Meng Fan smiled with understanding. "The one on the sofa?" Riddick nodded. "Ah, Lola. Sir has excellent taste. She is normally 500, but I like the look of you, so you can have her for 400."

"That's an awfully high price for just a few hours. Is she really worth it?"

"Of course she is!" his chest puffed out with indignation. "Are you implying that I would try to cheat an honorable man such as yourself?"

Riddick's smile was meant to be reassuring, but it came across as predatory. "My apologies, Meng. But why don't you bring her out here so I can look her over before I make a decision."

Not wanting to miss out on a sale, he agreed; and Riddick watched as the 'Chinaman' unlocked the door and disappeared into the display room.

He exited shortly after, pulling her out on a leash. Riddick's blood had been simmering before, and it was all but boiling now. He knew how it felt to be bound and treated like an animal. It was a feeling he would have spared her.

Grinning proudly, Meng Fan brought her over to Riddick and handed the leash to him. The whole time 'Lola' hadn't spoken a word or given any indication that she was aware of what was happening.

She stopped when her keeper did, and stood before Riddick with her head tilted down and her arms hanging limply at her sides. "There you are sir," the peddler spoke. "See for yourself if she is truly worth the price."

Riddick started to circle 'Lola', as if he was appraising her; the leash wrapping itself around her torso like a maypole as he moved. Stopping in front of her, he tilted her face up, but her eyes remained closed. "Open your eyes," he commanded.

She opened them slowly to reveal a blank expression and dilated pupils. "She's drugged."

Meng Fan shrugged, "Sometimes it is necessary to calm her down. But I assure you, it won't affect her performance in the least. I guarantee it."

"I'm sure you do," Riddick growled, his eyes from behind his goggles never leaving the girl in front of him. In a softer tone he spoke to her. "Close your eyes."

She languidly closed her lids, and he turned around to face the proprietor of the sex shop.

"So do we have a deal?" he asked expectantly.

"No, we don't," Riddick answered. And before the storeowner could ask why, Riddick lunged forward and slit his throat.

The proprietor collapsed to the floor, his life-force spurting out of the gash in his neck and turning everything it touched a deeper shade of red. From the floor, he stared up at his killer with wide, questioning eyes.

"I'd like to say this isn't personal, but I'd be lying. And if there's one thing I'm not, it's a liar," Riddick said as he crouched down and wiped his blade on the dying man's clothes.

Once he was satisfied the fleshmonger was dead, he stood back up and walked back over to the girl.

"You can open your eyes now," he told her, but she only screwed them up tighter. He frowned ever so slightly and took a deep breath. "I'm going to take the collar off now, okay."

She didn't say anything, and he was beginning to wonder if she could understand him at all. He brought his hands up very slowly, and carefully removed her mark of bondage. She flinched a little at his touch, but otherwise didn't react.

"Stay here and don't move. I'll be right back"

Still no response. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he went into the back room, and he wondered if maybe he wasn't too late.

When he came back out, cloak in hand, he saw her kneeling by the body of her dead captor. Her hands were covered in his blood, and there was a pair of scissors sticking out of his chest.

Apparently, she was more with it than he thought. "Come on," he said when he was next to her.

She slowly got to her feet, and he wrapped the commandeered clothing around her.

"Here," he said as he took a spare bit of cloth out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Wipe your hands off."

When she was done, he took the now crimson cloth from her and put it back in his pocket. He fastened the cloak around her, and gently grabbed her by the elbow.

"Let's go," he told her as he pulled her to the door.

* * *

She didn't fight him or try to speak all the way back to his ship, and he wasn't sure if he should be grateful, or concerned.

Once they were both safely inside, he took her to the small bedroom he'd prepared for her.

"Sit," he commanded. She sat down on the bed.

Riddick ran a frustrated hand over his permanently shaved head. "You stay here, I'm gonna go get clearance for take off. I'll come back once we're out of atmo."

She only sat mutely, staring at the corner of her room as if it held the answers to the universe.

He walked out and hit the release button closing the hatch, and after a second thought, keyed in the code to lock it.

They were cleared for take off almost immediately, and were soon pulling out of Caligula's orbit. He set a course for one of the remote shipping lanes, and switched to auto-pilot. But he was reluctant to leave the pilot's chair. He didn't want to go back and see her like this. And he had a call to make.

Riddick leaned over the console , opened up a secure channel, and keyed in the number he'd committed to memory years ago. He was answered after two rings.

"Hello?"

"I got her holy man."

Riddick heard Imam let out a sigh of relief. "Praise be to Allah that you have finally found her Mr. Riddick. And praise be to you, as well."

He grunted.

"Tell me, how is she?"

Riddick paused, thinking the best way to answer the question. "I'm not quite sure yet. She's a little out of it right now. But I'll send you a wave as soon as I learn anything new."

He could tell the holy man was disappointed, but he knew not to press the issue. "Very well. Just, please, take care of her, and bring her home."

"I will," he said tersely before he ended the transmission.

Riddick leaned back in his chair and stared out at the stars.

"Light's fifteen percent," he called out, and tore off his goggles.

_When the hell did things get so fucking complicated_ he asked himself as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

He hesitantly got up and walked to the ship's small kitchen. After grabbing some towels and a bowl of water, he made his way back to her room.

She was asleep on the bed when he found her, so he quietly walked over to the bed, and set his supplies on the table next to it.

He tried to remain indifferent and detached as he took off her clothes and ran the cool, damp cloth over her skin, but it wasn't easy. He was a man, and she was a woman. A very attractive woman at that. But all he had to do was think back on how dead her eyes had looked at the Him-A-Laya to bring him back to the present.

She seemed a little too thin, but other that that he thought she looked perfectly healthy. Until he got to her wrists and saw the faint vertical scars there.

He had to bite back the plethora of obscenities that threatened to come out and wake her as he saw them.

It took him a few minutes to get back in control of his emotions, but once he was, he hastily finished cleaning her up, and covered her with a blanket.

She still hadn't stirred. Riddick checked her pulse at her neck. Slow and steady. His hand then traveled over her face, and pushed a lock of hair away from her forehead.

"Just what the hell happened to you, Jack?"

Knowing he wasn't getting an answer tonight, he grabbed a spare blanket from the closet, and made his way to the chair at the other side of the room.

She needed her rest, and so did he.

* * *

**A/N2: Like I said, I'm not sure whether to continue this story or not, so please give me your opinion.**

**As always people, if you're a readin', please be reviewin'. **

**Till next time my pretties.**

**Much love,**

**FemmePhantom**


	2. Personal Judas

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it ain't mine.**

* * *

Jack noticed two things when she woke up. One, she was naked in a strange bed – but that was nothing out of the ordinary; and two, she was clean. _That_ was new. She slowly opened one eye and looked around the dimly lit room.

It was one she'd never seen before, and her heart started to beat a little faster. _Keep cool_, _stay calm, and don't panic_. She repeated the mantra in her head as she cautiously slid out of the bed and wrapped a sheet around her.

The metal floor was cool under her bare feet, and sent icy shivers up her spine. _So I'm on a ship…that can't be good. _She made a slow circuit of the room and made her way over to the exit hatch. It was locked, just as she expected.

Her legs started to shake, whether from fear or hunger she wasn't sure. Most likely a combination of the two. Bracing a hand on the wall for support, and tried to figure out just how she'd gotten here, and how she could get out.

She paced the room as she wrung her hands, cursing her drug-clouded memory of the night before. She was almost sure there was a man who'd came and looked at her, but she wasn't quite sure.

Red. All she could remember was red.

Beads of cold sweat broke out over her skin, and she went into full-panic mode as she heard the heavy stomping of boots coming her way.

She looked around the Spartan room for a place to hide, or something she could use to defend herself, only to come up empty on both accounts. Then inspiration struck her. _The lights_, she thought. Riddick had once taught her to use darkness as a weapon. And as much as she hated having to rely on the bastard's advice now, it didn't seem like she had much of a choice.

She quickly scurried over the switch on the other side of the room, and plunged it into darkness. Jack closed her eyes to better adjust to the absence of light in the room, and pressed her back against the cold, unyielding metal wall, doing her best to blend in, and become one with her surroundings.

Her breath caught in her throat as she heard the footsteps stop in front of her door. Her rapid heartbeat was deafening in her ears. An eternity seemed to stretch on before she heard the beeping of the code being entered.

The gentle "whoosh" of the door sliding open almost made her jump. She dared not move, but her eyes flashed open and traveled to her left to look at the imposing silhouette framed in the doorway.

Her captor paused before moving in, as if he could see in the darkness. One booted foot moved in front of the other, so he was standing even with her. All he had to do was look to his right and he'd see her. Her lungs were on fire from holding her breath for so long, but she couldn't let it out. She couldn't let him know where she was.

This man terrified her in ways she couldn't explain. There was something ominous about him. Something primitive and wildly dangerous. She could tell from the way he inhaled the recycled air, sniffing her out, the stillness of his body; the control he had over the smallest of his movements.

The giant took one more step forward, and she took her chance. Bolting from her spot on the wall, she almost made it out the door before a powerfully muscled arm grabbed her waist, and pulled her against him.

"No!"

She screamed and struggled to no avail. Her nails dug into every bit of flesh she could reach, and her heels made contact with his shins and knees more than once; but his grip on her never slackened. On the contrary, the more she fought against him, the tighter his hold became. His arms like two constrictors locking her against his body.

Jack swore and whimpered as she fought for her freedom, but her struggles didn't last very long. She was still weak, and disoriented, and soon her body went slack in his arms. Silent tears streamed down her face as she resolved herself to her fate.

"Shhh shhhh," he whispered in her ear as her body convulsed against him. His low voice rumbled deep in his chest as he spoke, "Easy there Jack. I got you."

She stiffened in his arms when he said her name. He'd called her "Jack", not "Lola" as Meng Fan had named her. Suddenly, all her senses were on alert as she thought of the two men who'd called her that. One was an aging holy man, and the other…

Jack had no choice but to go with him as he walked over to the light switch and turned them on dim. And the bottom fell out of her stomach as she looked into the face of her old friend, her personal Judas.

"Riddick?" his named tumbled from her trembling lips as he smiled down at her.

"What's the matter Jack? If I didn't know any better, I'd think you weren't happy to see me."

She stared in disbelief at his quirking mouth, before everything went black.

* * *

**A/N2: Sorry it's so short. Believe it or not, I wrote this chap and scrapped it at least 5 times before I was satisfied. But I have big plans for the 2 of them, and things are about to get very rough. And I haven't forgotten about "Nothing to Lose". It just hasn't been easy writing for that story, so I'm working on the next chap, it just might be a while longer.**

**As always, if you're a readin', please be reviewin'.**

**Much love,**

**FemmePhantom**


	3. Thump in the Night

* * *

_Thump_

_Thump thump THUMP_

The sounds of Riddick's fists connecting with the punching bag reverberated through the ship, occasionally punctuated by some grumbling swearing.

After Jack had passed out, he'd carried her into the small med bay and had the ship run a diagnostics check on her. The scans had shown that she was underweight and dehydrated, with an elevated white blood count, and her blood sugar was low.

He cursed himself for not running the tests as soon as he'd gotten her on the ship. But he'd wanted to hear how she was doing from her own two lips. Not from some fucking machine.

_Thump thump thump_

He'd given her a shot of some antibiotics, and hooked her up to a bag of fluids before letting his frustrations out on the bag of commercial grade sand.

"Stupid."

_Thump_

"Fucking."

_Thump_

"KID!" he shouted as he let loosea flurry of punches on the unsuspecting bag.

Riddick wasn't sure who he was more pissed at. The holy man for letting her get away.

_Thump thump _

The girl for running off and getting herself into this kind of mess.

_Thump thump THUMP _

The bastard who slaved her out.

_THUMP THUMP_

The shitsmear he'd ghosted in Chinatown.

Thump thump THUMP 

Or himself for letting it get this far.

"Fuck!" he yelled. And with a strangled, animalistic cry, Riddick whipped out a shiv from its resting spot on his hip and slashed the bag across.

Not satisfied with the amount of sand trickling out, he lashed out at it until the granules were pouring out from gashes that were covering over half of the surface.

He stopped and listened as it flooded out of the canvas and onto the floor. And when it was empty, he was left with the sounds of his own ragged breathing and the blood pounding in his ears to combat with the beeping of Jack's heart monitor from the med bay.

Until the beeping stopped all together.

* * *

It took a few minutes for Jack to wake up. A slow, steady beeping was intruding on her sleep, and she reluctantly opened her eyes.

Another room she didn't recognize.

Rolling over on her back, she slowly sat up on the small bed, careful to bring the paper-thin sheet with her, and let her eyes adjust to the dimness.

She recognized most of the machinery as medical, and quickly realized that the now rapid beeping, was the sound of her own heart. Pulling the sensor off her chest, and the needle out of her arm, she slowly started to slide down onto the floor.

The sound of her heart monitor flat lining was interrupted by a pair of boots stomping down the hallway towards her. Frozen in fear, she could only stare as the figure filled up the doorway and in a gravelly voice call out, "Light's 80 percen!"

Suddenly blinded by the assault of light, she brought her hands to her eyes, dropping the sheet that was covering her in the process.

"Jesus, Jack!" the man roared as he came towards her. "What the fuck were you thinking?"

She stopped covering her eyes as she heard him yell. That voice, she knew that voice.

Finally, he was right in front of her, and holding up the forgotten sheet. And she couldn't believe it.

"Riddick?" she croaked.

"Yeah, it's me. Now…"

Whatever he was going to say next was cut off as Jack leaned back and slapped him across the face, and then promptly lost her balance and toppled off the bed.

"Christ Jack," Riddick said as he caught her in the sheet. "Would you stop and think about what you're doing before you do it." He turned her over so that she was staring up at him. "You always did act before you thought anything out."

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screeched as she tried to pull away from him. "Get your filthy, lying paws off me!"

But Riddick's response was to pull her closer, and hold on tighter. "Calm the fuck down," he hissed in her ear. But still she struggled and whimpered against him.

Leaning her over the gurney, he pressed his front to her back, and held her hands still in one of his, leaving the other free to cover her mouth.

"Now Jack, you're going to shut up and listen to what I'm telling you. You got it?"

Her legs were trembling, and her breathing was shallow, but she nodded. And Riddick cursed himself as he felt her hot tears stream down her face. The small hairs on the back of her neck were tickling his skin.

He felt her shiver.

"I'm going to let you up now, okay? And you're going to very quietly sit on the bed while I get some clothes and some food for you. You will not," he said as he pressed down harder, and he felt her breath hitch, "start running and screaming all over my ship like a madwoman. You're not strong enough, and you used to be smart enough to know that no one gets away from me unless I want them to."

He brought his lips closer to the back of her neck and his voice dropped an octave. "Do we have an understanding, Jack?"

Riddick held his breath as he waited for her to acknowledge him, and in the end she didn't disappoint. He let his breath out as he slowly stood up and away from Jack's quivering body. Then, turning her around, he picked her up and set her on the bed.

"Stay. Put." He told her as he backed out of the room. For a second, he was worried she'd try and rush him. But she didn't. And Riddick sent up a silent prayer of thanks.

He came back a few minutes later with some loose clothes he'd picked up on the way to Caligula, and was pleasantly surprised to see Jack still sitting on the bed, studying her nails.

"Here," he said as he set them next to her. "Put these on and lay back down. I'll be back with some food for you in a little while."

She didn't look at him, but cautiously picked up the clothes and hugged them to herself.

With a heavy sigh, Riddick took one last look at her before he walked out of the room, and slid the door home.

Once it was closed, he leaned back on the cool, metal door and pinched the bridge of his nose.

He hadn't intended for things to get like that back there, and he knew that the way he handled her probably brought back all kinds of bad memories for her.

"Shit," he mumbled as he stood back up.

This wasn't going at all like he had planned.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short, and it's sort of a filler, but I'm planning on having the big confrontation scene in the next chap. Or at least the build up to it. I don't want to rush it and I still have a few more things to set up.**

**As always people, if you're a readin', please be reviewin'.**

**Till next time my pretties.**

**Much love,**

**FemmePhantom**


End file.
